unconquerable
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: An OC tribute to the series rules. A witch with shifter blood cursed from birth and a human boy living only for the next fix to escape his abusive father and protect his sister. Sarrah and Ezra must band together to over come the obstacles in their way as soulmates and as people in general can they do it? Anythings Possible in the nightworld. a dual author story
1. Prologe and Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction i havent wrote wrote in FOREVER im sorry high school sucks eggs BUT I come now with an amazing if i do say so myself Co-Author story written by myself and the lovely Sophia Rose Barnes see her here u/3472014/Sophia-Rose-Barnes and telling you a head of time should you wish to follow Sarrah and Ezra to the end of thier story you should know the story will be split into two halfs on bot of our accounts in the mean time I hope you enjoy this ride **  
**-the Veryconfused girl**

**Disclaimer I do not own the nightworld LJ smith does, and I Do not own Ezra he Belongs to Soph but I own SARRAH YAY ME :) ) **  
-

Prologue

Ezra's POV

Here we are...fifty years together and I still love you as though it was yesterday. Fifty years I never thought we'd have. I sit beside you staring at you. Our grandchildren run around us happily. Our children and their soulmates talk happily watching us hoping to seem like us one day. We've been through hell and back. And now here we are. Both of us sick, both of us dying. But, the love is still there as pure as it's always been.

I caress your cheek and hug you close."I love you, Sarrah."Sarrah's POVWow. That's the extent to what I can say. I have been so blessed ever since Ezra came into my life. Thanks to him I have been able to do what I'd always been told was impossible to me, Live a normal life. He is a man who has saved me on more occasions than I can possibly name off. A man who has blessed me with so much, who loves me and everything about me. A life time later all I can say is i don't think that there is another more lucky than myself a perfect husband a few kids some grandkids and great grandkids on the way, we're living the dream of a lifetime. I only wish that our next cycle, if we don't exist in the goddesses meadow is just as bountiful. Ezra's POV

"Dad, why are we here today? Not that I don't love seeing you guys, but...we're supposed to be out having a good time not sitting at home." Kaedyn, our oldest, asked.

"Well, Kayd, your mother and I have been together a long time. And it's time you guys hear the story of how we got together. And understand why we're doing this today."

"Daddy, is this another speech about you dying?" Jayleen asked.

"The time's coming. But, before I hand you guys the copy of the will, we wanted to sit down and talk to you guys. Tell you the entire story so you know what miracles you all are." I stated smiling at them all.

Ezekiel sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Dad, but can't we do this some other time? It's your birthday."

"That's exactly why we have to do it today."

Sarrah's POV"Your father's right. If there's one thing that all of you need to learn is that you never do know how much time you have here on this plain of existence. You need to make the most out of the time you have here and work towards happiness you don't want to waste the precious gift that you have," I said, I'm sure memories flashed across my face for Ezra and maybe Jayleen, and Luna to see as they can see things other people can't in out emotions like my late mother. "It's important to know your past and to understand how much your father and I love you. And honestly its a pretty cool story you'll all be glad you know afterwards." I said thinking of the old comercails for how they all find the littlest things amazing. They don't have anything on us. I chuckle at that thought. Ezra's POVI chuckle at Sarrah's thoughts."POPPOP!" Joseph, one of the younger grandchildren called, "TELL US!"I chuckled at his enthusiasm. He always did love a good story. I picked him up and put him on my lap, Melody running up and climbing into Sarrah's lap."Well, it all started..."

Chapter One

Sarrah's Pov

My birth was considered a miracle, but to me it was really a curse. Im serious about that actually. I was cursed way far back before even my father was born, with a bloodline curse that said that no female shall be born into the bloodline unless they were only drones like bees in a hive. My birth was premature and almost killed my mother in the process. Since then I have always been sickly, from a kid till now. I was on more medicines than I can count before I was three years of age. Things like Steroid shots to strengthen my immune system, to inhalers, to things I can't even remember what they were for. I would always need surgeries to fix internal problems; that's one reason my middles all scared up. The grandkids ask me about my scars all the time and the surgeries were one cause and there are others we'll get into later.

I grew up mostly normal in the Daybreak Mansion in Las Vegas ,Nevada. Daybreak was and still is founded in the hopes of protecting and savoring the balance between the Night Worlders, being vampires, witches and shapeshifters, and the Humans. I am mostly witch with a part shapeshifter, but I can't tap into my powers of shiftingcompletely due to the curse as well and my lack of energy from being sick makes it hard for me to do some magics due to the personal energies it takes to complete the spells.

I had always known I was the weird kid out which wasn't directly related to being a different species of person.I grew up with no real friends , other then Auntie Ember, throughout my elementary school life. I was ostracized due to my illnesses and kids ran from me like I was a walking corpse. Saying that they'd catch my asthma or other things wrong at the times. What I really wanted was what all kids want, companionship and understanding. My parents loved me to death and would do anything to make me happy and safe, but they didn't completely get me either. My Dad, Grandpa Blain loved me to pieces and would always play and entertain me and cook for me. He was an amazing cook . Which was weird with his personality. I remember he always used to hold me and try to make all my pain go away he was there for me through everything. He was a big kid himself most of the time. Had a super flexible high paying job at daybreak so he could be with me all the time. Mom, aka Grammy Jay wasn't around all that much when I was growing up I don't blame her for it she had a hard job and school to deal with. She had her own syc practice and she built it all on her own she came to Daybreak with nothing and worked her way to respectable rich doctor with only help from Grandpa really being some money because when you're married you share everything anyway and Grandpa was pretty rich. Grandma was there when I really needed her and took good care of me she just wasn't the stay at home mom type, That was Grandpa.

I did something back then, when I was looking for acceptance ,hoping that by being popular I would be accepted that I shouldn't have. I gave myself away to a boy who wasn't worth my time much less what I gave him. I didn't know how precious it was then .

I grew and learned the craft in hopes that I could live up to the minimal expectations that were expected of me. I wasn't supposed to live past 6 let alone now. So the expectations were pretty low, however I was supposed to do the best I could with what I had . I was expected to get good grades and If I lived past graduation to move down here and take over my grandmother's store, which I have. I wasn't expected to ever get married, or at least I never thought I would. I was content to live that way and write fanfiction with my free time that I wasn't in school activities. Writing is something that carries over even to now. I may not be writing Romcoms but I still write when I need to get my feelings acrossed

In my preteen life I got into sports and athletics, I was pretty good, too. I had to carry my inhaler with me all the time at events but I was still active and having fun running and the around. I always thought it was funny how closely Uncle Ty resembled grandpa Blain and he had none of his athleticism. I got that somehow my love of being active. I used to run and play and all that. I was really into dance and Volleyball. My dream then was maybe I would be worthy of living if I could make the team maybe just maybe I could be something this time. Through all that I met one new friend, someone today you all know as Auntie Ella.

Ezra's POV:

My life...what can I say? it started out as a terrible life. One filled with nothing, but turmoil. My mom was a crack whore who left my father who was an abusive asshole. She actually sold me a few times for her drugs and left me in random places while she went and got laid and high. When I was eight my dad found her sued for custody and beat her in the custody battle. I moved in with him thinking this was going to be it. This was going to be my chance at a real life.

But, no, life was just about to get worse. Dad just wanted me so he didn't have to pay child support. My little sister, your Aunt Ella, had been his little sex toy for five years while my mom ran off with me. Once I was able to fight against him I did and protected your Aunt Ella as much as I could. When I turned twelve I swore I'd turn him into the authorities unless he sent Ella to live in foster care. Dad beat me every chance he got. I was never good enough and so I stopped trying. The only real friend I had was Pongo, the Goddess rest his soul. I found him in the woods behind my house. He was fighting for his life against a coyote. He was abandoned by his mother and I felt a kinship with him. I had to save him. And he was my right hand man for years.

Ella was constantly in and out of foster care. My dad didn't take my threats seriously and the courts never understood why she was there. But, I had to fight for her. What else was I supposed to do? I took care of her and I guess I was overprotective for the most part. Who else would against that pedophile?

I also had a job at a music store for a while. Not that I needed the money, I just didn't want to be home. And I always made sure I snuck in after my dad had his last glass of whisky and went to bed. It was a cool place to work for the most part. And I'd do it again if I could.

I had four friends who became my best friends, you guys know them, they were my bandmates all those years ago. But, they didn't know for a long time that I was cutting myself or that I was being beaten, or that I was thinking about suicide constantly. I met most of them at school, and they were pretty badass for the most part. We didn't care about each other as much at first, we were just five lonely kids/preteens/teenagers getting high together at the park. Ryan, the pretty boy in our group, he was the one who found out that I could play. He came to my house and caught me wailing. It was funny, even Brandon, who I considered my best friend, didn't even know. And finally Ryan told all the guys and um, we started talking about it some more until we got to about fourteen when we realized we could all play something. We didn't think we'd get as big as we got as fast as we did, but it was worth it. They were my best friends.

When the band was formed in Luke's shitty basement, that's when I first felt real happiness. That's what it always was for us. It was about the music, about forgetting our lives for a minute. We weren't in it for the fame or glory. We weren't in it for the money and groupies. We were in it for us. We did it because it was our passion. I was rich when I was a kid, but I wasn't happy. Money doesn't equal happiness. What matters in the end is that you're happy and doing what you love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarrah's POV

Whoever first said that you Find Love when you're not expecting obviously knew the truth.

That day I was in the weight room all hyped up and excited because of my volleyball tryouts . I was feeling good all around and couldn't wait.

"Hey, Sar-bear. What's up?" Ember asked.

I stepped off the treadmill and answered, "Training for Volleyball," coughing a little as I said it.

"That's cool. I hope you make the team," She'd decided not to try out that year.

"Me too," I replied, coughing some more, " they still don't know if its asthma but at least this stuff works ," taking a puff of my inhaler.

Ember: smiled and replied with, "Yeah."

"ok so what's up with you?" I asked her, knowing that her and Brent were having a little bit of a hard time. She was always worried about how hard he worked himself.

"Same as before" She replied, looking really sad. I wished I could be more fun so I could help her feel better.

"You know how he is about touching me. Nothing ever goes further than a kiss with him. And you're lots of fun. I love spending time with you." She had obviously been reading my thoughts. I smiled a reply, feeling a little better about my helplessness.

"Try out are in about 15 mins. Want me to drive you there?" She asked me..

"Yes please," My parents weren't home.

"Go get your things and let's go. I'll be waiting in the truck." She said.

I obeyed quickly not wanting to make things too hard on her. She ran me out to the school and told me she'd pick me up afterwards and wished me luck.I was starting to get nervous.

It wasn't long however until I hear the voice of Ella yelling my name excitedly.

"Hi," I reply with a smile walking over to her. She had been talking to this guy dressed in all black with a big black hoodie that covered most of his face with shadows.

"Sarrah, this is my awesome big brother, Ezra. Ezzie! Meet Sarrah," She said in her signature chipper tone. He nodded and didn't look up.

"Hi" I replied trying to be nice since Ella was my only friend in school and I shouldn't make bad on her weirdo inverted goth brother.

"Hi" he replied still not looking up seemingly distracted by something else.

I bit my lip thinking this was getting a little awkward, and also that there was something weird about his voice.

" Okay girls, let's started," Our coach stated then began calling out all our names.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked

"Nothing," I replied I needed to change into volleyball mode nothing else mattered but volleyball.

Ella pushed a little deeper "you sure?"

"I'm sure," Clearing my mind, as we began running out warm up laps.

When we ended up playing Ella was put on the opposite team as me meaning she was going to make it interesting at least. I gave her a hit me with your best shot look and it was on.

Everyone was volleying it back hardcore, we were all breathing hard and fighting for domination. Everyone was doing really well and at top form. I was slowly starting to worry about if I wasn't good enough to make the team and that's all it took I stepped back to perform a back peddle to cover and I stepped wrong half pivoting and half stepping off and tumbled over spraining my ankle falling on my face , hitting the ground hard.

Before I can get up completely I find myself picked up and sat upright while Ellas brother is examining my ankle. "Does that hurt?" He asks with his weird voice again , carefully checking it.

"Sarrah, are you ok?" Ella runs over asking.

"Im ok," I lie, coughing a little. It did hurt but I needed to be out there . I wasn't giving up my spot to anyone. My ankle was swelling already and lightly bruising.

"You need to have it wrapped, Sarrah," My Coach ordered,"Ella go get the first aid kit."

Ella ran off to get it and Ezra was still holding my leg gently. Once Ella returned the coach commenced wrapping my ankle. "Call your ride"

"No" I reply "I should at least be here to watch if I can't do anything."

She nods. Once she was finished Ezra picked me up again and sat me down on nearby bleachers safe from any shanks and also away from all the action. After his hands lingered on me for a few seconds and I could see his face for those few seconds , he was cute ,then my mouth spilled out"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you like the volleyball bouncer or something?" I was so confused. Wasn't he like totally anti social a few minutes ago?

"No, Im just making sure you don't hurt yourself ," he said rather rudely I might add. With that he stalked away to the far door. Then it hit me about his voice he had a weird accent kind of a drawl but not full out like the country music my mom listened to but it was there.

" I said don't take it the wrong way!" I called after him. I really didn't see it as a bad comment in anyway maybe a little stupid but totally non-offensive.

Practice switched the girls in rotation and Ella sat down beside me with 2 cold bottles of water and hands me one.

"Sorry. Ezzie's a little …well ... Ezzie. " Ella tries to explain. Motioning towards him. We look and see the dude playing with what I thought to be a Raccoon. "I can't believe he brought that thing in here."

"I see, Is that a …?"I started

"A raccoon? Yeah," she replied.

"Okay," I said one the long kind where you're not sure of something, "and I thought my family was weird," took a drink of the bottle.

Ella just shrugged, "He found him when he was 9. Abandoned as a baby"

"Oh" I said feeling sorry for the little creature.

"What?" Ella asked.

" If it's his pet he's had as a kid it's … slightly more understandable . I guess. "Taking another drink.

Ella agrees and shrugs.

" We better pay attention" I say realizing that I wasn't getting on the team now. Not wanting to talk anymore.

"Oh right," She remembers and sits beside me watching the girls who got to play. I feel my chances of making the team shrink more and more with every passing minute.

I sat there in kind of a daze the rest of the try out.

" All right, Spots will be posted next week" Coach announced..

I texted Ember letting her know that practice was over. I got no response. I tried again a few minutes later. I tried again 15 minutes later. I sighed and got up figured Ember forgot or didn't care. I was standing thinking about what to do now.

" Do you need a ride?" Ella asked breaking me from thought.

"Yeah I think so Ember isn't answering her phone." Fuck me. I texted her a 4th time with

Found a ride. Be home soon.

-Sarr)ah

I turned the phone off pissed, "not that you seem to care," I mumbled.

" Come on Sarrah!" Ella called loudly to me. I hurried to the car hurting my ankle more in the process and climbed into the open passenger seat.

Ezra rattled off stuff to Ella simple brother sister stuff. I zoned it out. " Where do you live?" He asked . I gave him my address and zoned back out

They were amazed with where I lived i knew i'd never hear the end of it from Ella later but then I really didn't care. I grabbed my bag and climbed out slowly . The next thing i knew Ezra was at my side taking my bag from me and trying to help support me. Putting his arm under my shoulder so my weight was on him.

" Im ok " I protested but he walked us up to the front walk . " Im ok trust me I protested again.

" Yeah, thats what you say until you fuck up your ankle even more," he barked back at me, and opened the front door. "You people don't lock your doors?"

" The adults lock their rooms but thats about it" I explained.

"Weird. Anywhere in particular I should help you too?" He asked.

"No I'm ok here," I said wanting to just go up to my room and cry about how badly i'd failed today.

"Okay bye" He said heading out.

I waited till he was out the door and climbed the stairs to my room and stripped off my clothes and got in the shower, turning the water on full blast so no one would hear me crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ezras Pov

It was a weird day. The day I met the love of my life. Dad had given me a good ass kicking and I was in the bathroom cutting. There was just so much rage...I couldn't help it. It was the only way to get out all that pent up emotion. I wouldn't recommend cutting to anyone, but...it was the way I dealt with things.

I got up hearing my phone ring. I held a dishrag to my arm and answered the phone.

"Yeah, Ells?" I said into the phone.

Ella's waaayyyy too high voice rang through, "EZZIE! Where are you!? I'm going to be late!"

Shit...I'd forgotten about Ella's volleyball tryouts.

"Sorry, Ellie, I'll be there in ten."

I quickly bandaged my arm and threw my hoodie on calling Pongo, my pet raccoon, as I walked. My keys and phone were happily nestled in my pocket. I hurried to the carI, let Pongo in first then got in after him and sped away from the three story mansion that seemed more like a prison than a home, and drove all the way to Ella's shitty foster home. I hated leaving her here in this dump, but it was better than living with a pedophile.

Ella practically bounced out of the house yelling back to the house that she'd be back in a bit.

"HI, EZZIE! Hey, Pongo!" Ella yelled happily.

I smiled, "Hey, big mouth."

"Shut up." she replied with an eye roll.

I chuckled as I drove to the school. Ella was beside me trying to play with Pongo.

"I don't get why he doesn't like me." she muttered.

"Don't take it personally. Pongo doesn't like most people. Right, Pong?" I said petting him.

He made that weird sound raccoons make when they're happy about something. Hehe, he reminds me of that raccoon from that youtube video where this fat old guy talks about how Hannah Montana body spray is Raccoon repellent.

Anyway, we got to the school and I walked in and Ella ran off to say 'hi' to her little friends.

Then she dragged a buff girl over to me. For a minute I thought she was a poor looking thing who did steroids. I mean...she looked like she was about to be sick, but she was still kinda buff.

"Sarrah, this is my awesome big brother, Ezra. Ezzie! Meet Sarrah."

I didn't bother looking up. Why did I care if some little preteen said 'hi' to me or not.

"Hi," she replied back, and I had to admit her husky voice was kind of hot. At least it wasn't high pitched and annoying.

"Hi."

It was all I said. It said I'm being polite, but don't want you to talk to me. Thankfully the coach, a long time friend of Ella's foster mom, started practice so no awkward attempt at conversation was needed. I went and sat down nearby and watched the game. The coach asked me to be an assistant coach this year and let's face it, I wasn't about to say no to more time outside of my house. So, I watched the girls from my perif. and observed.

Tryouts went on for a while and I kept finding my eyes drawn to the little freak Ella was talking to. Sarrah I think her name was. And when she fell to the floor my heart stopped. I didn't understand why, but I booked it over to her picked her up and sat her down on the sidelines so I could check her ankle.

"Does that hurt?" I asked.

But, then of course, Ella butted in.

"Sarrah, are you okay!?"

"I'm okay." she replied.

I knew she was lying. I didn't know how, but I knew. Plus the whole thing was all ready bruising.

"You need to have it wrapped, Sarrah," coach ordered, "Ella, go get the first aid kit."

I watched as Ella ran off and then realized that I was still holding this chick's ankle. I held it until the coach finished wrapping her leg up.

"Call your ride." Coach stated.

And that's when the little chick surprised and impressed me.

"No" she said, completely serious, "I should at least be here to watch if I can't do anything."

Once the coach disappeared I picked up the girl and sat her down on the bleachers. I'll admit that I did stare at her during that time. And I did let my hands linger on her. I can't explain why. I just...let it happen. I was actually about to smile then she opened her big fucking mouth.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but are you like the volleyball bouncer or something?"

"No, I'm just making sure you don't hurt yourself." I practically snapped back. That's what I get for attempting to be polite. I got up and stalked away sitting right beside the door.

I heard her call out, "I said don't take it the wrong way!"

I still watched the practice, it was boring. Like most things sports related. As I sat I could feel her and Ella's eyes on me. I kept my head down playing with Pongo, but I was tempted to look up and say something. Nosey much.

A bit later the tryout finally finished. And I got up waiting for Ella so we could go. Ella ran over to me and gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"What?" I asked with a sigh.

"What do you mean what?" she asked innocently.

"I know that look, Ella. What do you want?"

She sighed and obliged me, "Can we give Sarrah a ride? PLEASE, EZZIE!"

"Doesn't she have her own ride?"

"Well, she can't get ahold of her ride."

I stared at her for a long moment and sighed.

"Fine, go ask her. If she wants the ride I'll take her home."

"YAY!" she cried happily and ran off.

I smiled to myself and shook my head. What was I going to do with that girl? I grabbed her bag and threw it into my car.

"Come on, Pong." I called and watched as he climbed into the car.

Then I watched as Ella ran over to the car and her friend limped over. Ella climbed into the backseat like always and I reminded her to hold Pongo and to get her seatbelt on. She knew how much I hated having to remind her about that.

"Where do you live?" I asked once I realized I had no idea where I was going.

She gave me the address and I went in that direction. I wasn't exactly amazed with her house when I questioned her about it. I was just shocked that this was where she lived. Like I said, she was kind of pathetic looking. But, I guess I should've noticed the name brand stuff she was wearing.

I was watching her struggle out of the car and finally decided I should help her before she fucked it up even more. I grabbed her bag slung it over my shoulder and put my arm around her back so she could lean against me and limp back into the house with me supporting her. It hurt like hell holding her like that. Her weight was against my arm and my arm still stung from the cuts I'd made earlier. She kept protesting about me walking her up to the house, but I ignored her. Finally she got on my nerves.

"Yeah, that's what you say until you fuck up your ankle even more." I barked wishing she'd shut up and let me help. I was about to ask her for the keys, but I ended up just opening the door.

"You people don't lock your doors?"

"The adults lock their rooms, but that's about it." She explained as if it were completely normal to leave your front door unlocked, especially in Vegas.

"Weird. Anywhere in particular I should help you to?"

"No, I'm okay here."

"Okay, bye." I said dismissing myself.

I walked back to the car and got in. Ella was quiet for most of the ride until we were right at her door.

"I wish you hadn't been so rude to her." she whispered.

"What does it matter?"

"She's had it rough, Ez."

I didn't reply and drove her the rest of the way home.

"Be safe."

"You too." she replied getting out and running to the house.

I drove home in a more somber mood than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the week skip got grounded so to make it up 2 chapters this week. _Chapter 4 **

**Ezra's Pov **

**I couldn't find Pongo anywhere. I was freaking out. Could the old bastard finally done what he promised and gotten Pongo euthanized? Shit, where was he!?**

"**PONGO!" I called shaking his box of cat food. Usually he came running knowing he was about to eat. I always gave him the same thing. Dry cat food and grapes.**

"**Pong!" I didn't worry about how loud I was being. Dad was out with his whore for the night. After two hours I sighed and let the cat door open in case Pongo had gotten out and wanted to come back in the house.**

**I went to bed. Then got up noticing that Pongo's food had gone untouched. I was really getting worried. I looked everywhere and even drove back to the school and checked there. But, nothing. I drove over to Ella's and asked to borrow her phone because as farfetched as it seemed the only other place I could think Pongo was at was at that chick, Sarrah's house.**

**I took Ella's phone and texted.**

**Hey.**

**Sorry we're having a little emergency right now if you need **

**something text me and if its quick and easy i'll text back**

**and if not I'll get back to it when it calms down**

**-Sarr)ah**

**Look, this is Ella's brother, Ezra. I was just **

**wondering if you've seen my raccoon.**

**Yeah he's here eating some grapes.**

**-Sarr)ah **

**Whens a good time to pick him up?**

**Anytime I quess**

**-Sarr)ah **

**Coming now **

**OK**

**-Sarr)ah**

**Damn, finally. Talk about taking three hours to text someone back. I handed Ella her phone back and got in my car. I drove back over to Sarrah's house and knocked on the door.**

"**Hey," I said when she opened the door. I smiled a little and pet Pongo, "Hi Pongo." **

**I watched as she kissed the top of Pongo's head then handed him back to. I don't know why, but I found it hot.**

"**How's your ankle?" I asked.**

"**Its ok," she replied and it looked like it was.**

"**Thanks for taking care of Pongo," I said gratefully. I didn't know what I'd do without him.**

"**Welcome, he's cute" she replied.**

**I smiled back, "Thanks, most people don't think that." **

"**I'm not most people."**

"**He seems to like you, too." I said biting my lip. Pongo was squirming around trying to get free. She petted him as I tried to keep a grip on him.**

"**I guess so." That's when he got free and wrapped himself around her.**

**I sighed. What was I going to do with him?**

"**Hey, hey, Mister, I love you too, but Ezra may want to take you home." she said picking him up.**

"**Well that's a first. You gonna turn on me too, bro?" I said bitterly petting him, letting it slip.**

"**Turn on me too?" she asked confused as Pongo rubbed up against her and licked my hand.**

"**Don't worry about it," I replied gruffly moving to take Pongo out of her hands.**

**Dumbest move I ever made. She, out of all people, noticed my scars.**

"**What happened?" She cried grabbing my hoodie and pulling the sleeve up so more of my arm was exposed.**

"**Nothing" I said pulling my arm back.**

"**No! What happened!?" she exclaimed keeping her grip.**

**It unnerved me. The creepy way she pretended to give a damn.**

"**I did it," I mumbled feeling ashamed. **

"**Why ?" she asked perplexed by my answer.**

"**Don't worry about it. I stated untangling my arm.**

"**Why would you do it to yourself? It would hurt."**

**Hadn't this girl ever heard of a cutter?**

"**Look ...Sarrah... don't worry about it," I replied lightly.**

"**No tell me." She demanded.**

"**You don't need to hear about stuff like that. Just listen to me, okay?" I said using the big brother tone I used with Ella all the time.**

**And then she pouted. I must admit I found it cute and somewhat endearing. It was innocent. Without thinking I reached out and touched her cheek gently. I have no idea why, but I felt the tiniest shock and when she gasped I pulled my hand away.**

**"I'm sorry." I said somberly as she jerked away.**

"**Here," she said abruptly pushing Pongo into my arms and walking away. God, was I confused.**

**I hurriedly turned around and walked out of the house and drove home. **

**Sarrah's Pov**

**I don't know how long I was in the shower before Ember was in the bathroom. I know that the hot water had numbed and super reddened my skin. **

"**Sarrah, Im so so sorry" She apologized holding me gently.**

**I just sat there in the water ignoring her. I wasn't even mad at her anymore I was mad at my fail at tryouts. She pulled me out of the shower wrapped me in a towel "What happened Sar-Bear?"**

**I shook my head not wanting to talk about it. **

"**Do you just want to go to bed?" She asked concerned. I nodded. She picked me up and carried me to my bedroom "Get dressed and take your medicine" I did as told and dressed in my comfy baggy flannel PJs as dorky as it sounds but they were sooo comfortable and warm. I was sore and hurt so I relied on them. **

**After my PJs I gave myself my steroid, and took my nightly pills and the two syrupy things that tasted like shit and crawled into bed. **

**She tucked me in a few minutes later and kissed my forehead. Exhausted I fell asleep. **

**While I was asleep I started having a coughing fit. It got really bad. The new meds that they put me on had caused me to stop breathing in the middle of the night. I would have died if Ember wasn't attentive that night. **

**I woke up to being licked in the face by a little cold tongue and wet nose . I was coughing and sat up. There was a Raccoon on my bed staring at me and made a weird ass noise. **

"**Who are you... Raccoon?" I sent out my senses and realized it was someone's pet. "you must be domestacated, and ur hungry," I deduced pulling my hand away ,"come on . Lets get you some food." **

**He licked my hand hopped off my bed and followed me into the kitchen. "What do Raccoons like ? " I mussed. I decided to just start going through the fridge and seeing what he'd eat.**

**I tired hamburger, cheese, raw meat, milk, and other things before Ember walked in. "Fruit, Sarrah," **

**I handed him a grape and he ran off happy with it. "Thanks Ember," as I place the rest of the grapes on the floor on a little dish for him. After that I hugged Ember tight. "you look sad," I replied.**

" **I'm depressed, Sarrah. Its nothing new for me," She tried to convince me with a smile, that didn't reach her eyes. "Where'd the Raccoon come from ? "**

"**Don't know. He just kinda woke me up so I was trying to feed him." I noticed a piece of paper she had been playing without knowing it. "what you have there?" **

"**I don't know" She said reading it. Her face turned angry and worried. "I'm going to fucking kill him. That stubborn ass. " Getting up ,"takes charity from people who want to destroy him but not from the one person who actually believes in him ," putting on the Pentecostal necklace that was under the paper. "Eden!" She called out.**

**Needless to say I was worried. Eden came down the stairs in a rush. Her short asian pixie cut muses slightly.**

**It was when all of this drama was going on when I realized my phone was playing "Helena" by My Chemical romance, meaning it was ringing. It was Ella. I ignored the call and texted her back **

**Sorry we're having a little emergency right now if you need **

**something text me and if its quick and easy i'll text back**

**and if not I'll get back to it when it calms down**

**-Sarr)ah**

"**What's wrong Ember ? I asked getting really worried.**

"**We have to go save my stupid soulmate because hes a fucking retard . And I'm goint to kill him. Apparently, taking money from our mom is a huge fucking issue, but being turned against his will so he can support himself is okay. I'm going to kill him. Overly dramatic asshole! " She growled and turned to me "Brent's the problem. I have to save him before something bad happens. " She said it like raising her voice at me would crack me like a porcelain doll or a macrame egg. "I'll be home soon, Sar-bear." and kissed my forehead. **

**My Phone played "House of wolves" meaning I had a text message**

**Look, this is Ella's brother, Ezra. I was just **

**wondering if you've seen my raccoon**

"**Do you need help? " I asked Ember. I would do anything she asked me.**

**I replied to the guy. **

**Yeah he's here eating some grapes.**

**-Sarr)ah **

"**I'm not putting you in danger. " She says to me then turns to eden "You're coming with me to get Brent." then she said something in Spanish that I don't know what it was. My phone went off again. **

**Whens a good time to pick him up?**

**I was hurt I couldn't do anything to help Ember.**

**I answered him with. **

**Anytime I quess**

**-Sarr)ah**

"**Don't give me that look, Sarrah. I don't need the two people I love most in the world in danger at the same time. Please. Stay home. Come on" With that she turned to Eden grabbed the keys and Ran off. **

**My phone rang again **

**Coming now **

**I replied **

**OK**

**-Sarr)ah**

**Now all alone I started to play with the Raccoon. He made me smile and feel a little bit better. I heard a knock at the door and picked him up and walked to the door.**

"**Hey" he said to me "Hi Pongo" he said with a small smile petting the Raccoon's furry head.**

**Once he pulled his hand away I kissed Pongos head and Gently handed him over to his owner.**

"**Hows your ankle?" He asked, Pongo now in tow.**

"**Its ok," it only hurt a little.**

"**Thanks for taking care of Pongo" He looked grateful, and I thought maybe he's not such a bad kid after all.**

"**Welcome hes cute "with a smile**

**He smiled back "thanks most people don't think that" **

"**Im not most people" still smiling, this conversation was nice. I could be friends with him. Pongo started squirming in his arms. **

"**He seems to like you too." He said biting on his lip ring a little. I wondered if it hurt to get that done. **

**I petted Pongo and replied "I guess so." It was then that he got free and started rubbing up against my leg like a cat. **

**I picked him back up , "Hey hey Mr. I love you too but Ezra may want to take you home. **

"**Well thats a first. You gonna turn on me too bro?" He said sounding depressed the earlier smiles gone. **

**I frowned trying to decipher what he meant as Pongo licked his hand but snuggled into me" Turn on me too?" **

"**Don't worry about it," He said gruffly with his accent really prominent . No more smiles. He moves to take Pongo back from me . His arm was completely covered in scars like my middle from my surgeries. I wondered what kinda surgery people could get done to have that many and that kind of scar.**

**I'd grabbed his arm closing my fingers around the fabric of the hoodie"What happened?" I shrieked worried for him. **

"**nothing" He replied trying to pull his arm back. **

"**No!" as if that'd make him tell me "What happened!?" I exclaimed again. **

"**I did it" He mumbled. **

**He did it ? That made No sense to me . "Why ?" I asked confused.**

"**Don't worry about it" His eyes were abnormally big and his voice had some light yet somber tone to it**

"**Why would you do it to yourself? It would hurt." I have never heard of a cutter in my life at that point the idea of someone cutting themselves on purpose was foreign. **

"**Look ...Sarrah... don't worry about it," the lightness was winning out over the somber. **

"**No tell me" I demanded pouting. **

"**You don't need to hear about stuff like that. Just listen to me, okay?" He was starting to sound like Ember. **

**I continued to pout.**

**He reached up and touched my cheek tenderly, which i got a light literal shock from. "I'm sorry," dominated by somber now. **

**I jerked away.**

"**here," I handed him Pongo and walked away. **

**Ezra's POV:**

**I sat with coach talking about all the girls who tried out. Ella was a shoe in. She'd been practicing since I can remember. I listened as he talked about Sarrah. And that's when I decided to intervene. I mean, I felt like I owed it to her to vouch for her.**

"**I know she's sickly, but you have to admire her strength, Paul. She worked her ass off to get to this point. And she didn't want to sit out even after she injured herself."**

"**You're right, Ezra. She'll do good."**

**I felt proud of myself as he started making phone calls and listened as he talked to some Autumn chick. I hoped she'd be excited.**

**Then I got up and went straight to work. I loved my job.**

**Sarrah's POV:**

**I was sitting on the stairway when Autumn sat down beside me. **

"**Hey Sarrah" She said as happy go lucky as always.**

"**Hey ," I replied. She may not be a friend but she was ok, a genuine new innocent , kind, soul. It had something to do with her being part ghost or something Ty said once..**

"**What's up?" She asked being nice.**

"**Not much," I replied. My life was dull. **

"**Your coach called this morning" **

"**Yeah to tell me I didn't make it," pulling my knees up to my chest. **

"**What are you talking about?" She asked handing me the message.**

**Couch called...said he can't wait to see you at practice. **

**Any girl who shows that much devotion to the game**

**is worth being on the team. Thank Ezra Scar-something **

**I can't spell Barnes for helping him see your potential.**

"**What? I asked unbelievingly. **

"**Sounds like you made the team to me," She said with a smile. **

**I couldn't say anything.**

"**Some guy vouched for you. He must have good standing with the couch," She said smiling. **

"**I guess," I couldn't think to come up with something better to say. **

"**Congrats" Smiling.**

"**Thanks " I say feeling better with a small smile. **

"**We'll have to celebrate volleyball star." **

**I smiled liking her even more. **

"**I'll get Eden and Ember and we'll plan something" She exclaimed running up the stairs "Eden!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Ezras POV

I walked in and smelled the bitch s perfume. I always hated my dad s girlfriend. She was a slut and a pedophile just like him. She tried to suck my dick once. It was creepy as hell. Not to mention all the times she s walked in on me in the shower.  
Anyway, I tried to stay hidden as I fed Pongo. I could also smell the liquor they d been indulging in. That s when I felt someone push up against me and grab my crotch.

"Dude! What the fuck?!" I yelled pulling away.  
She started her fake tears. They were as real as her DD breasts and blonde hair. Anyway, I realized I d better get out of there, quick. Dad was bad enough sober.

"ARE YOU CUSSIN IN MY HOUSE BOY!?" he roared.  
I stepped back and ran toward my room, but it was too late. His fingers wrapped around the hood of jacket and pulled slamming me back into a wall. His fingers wrapped around my neck and my eyes widened in fear as he slammed me against the wall as hard as he could.

What did I tell you about cussin in my house?! I could smell the bourbon on his lips and his dark bloodshot eyes looked at me with no pity and a lot of hatred. I was too scared to reply, but I hide the fear making sure he couldn t see it in my eyes.

"ANSWER ME, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD!" He screamed punching me in the gut.

I doubled over in pain clutching my stomach.

"Not to, sir." I managed to choke out through the pain.

"And in front of a lady!" he roared kicking me.

I curled up in a ball trying to get away. I didn t bother crying out or begging him to stop. I knew that would only make him angrier. He kicked harder and took his belt off slamming it against me. I flinched every time I heard the belt come down. Finally, he tired himself and staggered away. I could taste the blood in my mouth and the bruise forming as I dragged myself to my room.

I pulled off my clothes slowly wincing in pain as the cloth dragged against me. I stared in the mirror. God, I looked pathetic. I could see where I was all ready bruising and the cuts where the belt had cut into my skin. I grabbed some aloe and slowly slabbed it onto my wound. Finally I wrapped myself up willing the tears not to come.

Finally, I couldn t take the pain any longer and collapsed on the bed silently crying into my pillow. I was exhausted and in so much pain I was sure I couldn t walk. When would it end? I wished he was dead.

Sarrah s Pov

Once I got over the initial shock shock of the fact I made the team. I was feeling pretty good about myself. I had what I wanted and was probably on Ella s good side now and I knew that I had a new Raccoon friend at least. Eden and Autumn did throw me a little party one that Ember didn't know about Eden probably could care less but Autumn was cool and nice and loved doing that kinda stuff. She probably should ve been a party planner. The party was simple. I called Ella trying to get her to come but she had stuff she had to do with her foster family so I ended up having Jessie, Amy, Lynn, Katie , and Becky over they were 4 girls from Volleyball. We just sat down and watched horror movies in our movie room with a lotta popcorn.

Insidious had came out so we all were watching it along with the remake of House of Wax with a lotta My Chemical Romance stuff in it. I was curled up on a warm couch with a blanket. My stomach was messing with me a little bit but I refused to be gloomy, I mean I got what I wanted and it wasn't like I was playing miserable I was just sitting at home feeling icky. The girls were all talking and not really watching the movie, while I was trying to at least.  
"So Amy I heard that you went all the way with Bob Scott," Katie chided.

"Where d you hear that?" She asked, looking up from the movie.

"From Lexy", taking a bite of popcorn. "So?" She asked.

"Do you deny it?" She sqweeked Amy didn t reply. They began talking about boys and who they were dating who they wanted to date and all that girly stuff.

"What about you Sarrah?" Amy asked." huh?" I d zoned out.

" Sarrah, is there anyone you're interested in?" Amy asked again.

"Like a guy?" I asked.

" Yes like a guy," Katie said giving me a duh face. I was clutching myself under the blanket

". No one in particular." I liked guys and wouldn t mind making out with Gerard way or Johnny Depp or someone but there was really no one I could think of.

"Come on stop holding out," Lynn glared at me. A few guys are cute but Im not really wanting to date any of them, My insides were still churning painfully.

"Come on theres gotta be someone," Amy said exasperatedly . I felt like she was pumping me for information.

"Josh Lakersons kinda cute but hes got a bad personality," I said trying to get them off the topic, since I had no one I really liked and it made me feel weird as a teen girl to say that.

"Oh I have an idea," Beckie said." Yeah and what's that?" Amy asked.

"The game Mash," Beckie exclaimed.

"What?" I was confused.

"Why would we do that? "Asked Katie.

"If she can't pick we and the Cosmos pick for her," Beckie stated.

"What?" I tried to ask again.

Amy eyes light up," thats an excellent idea Beka,"

"Its beckie," glaring.

"Sarrah pens and paper," Amy demanded

"Umm ok," I got up ignoring the pain I was feeling, and walked to my room to get it. I come back with one of my journals its the only paper I had. Amy takes it from me.

"Ok girls you know the drill, Guys?"

"Josh since she thinks hes cute", Said Katie.

"Heath Yoths," Said Lynn.

"Ew," declared Beckie.

I was wondering why they brought up the sweaty but mostly ok nerd kid.

"Sarrah is smart she d want someone smart," Said Amy.

"Excuse me?" I tried again.

"What?" Asked Lynn.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Its a game" Said Amy ," it predicts your romantic future."

"Why would you wanna do that?"I didn't see the point.

"For fun of course," said Katie.

I didn t understand why it was fun but if they enjoyed a simple game using paper it couldn t be that bad, right? They ended up with the names Josh Lakerson, Heath Yotts, Brandon Till and Jeremy Lucus.

"We need one more, "complained Katie.

"How about the assistant coach? "Said Amy ,"He seemed kinda into her,"

"Ezra,"? I asked "Wait why the hell are you adding him?"

"He seemed into you the other day at practice, he was all over you when you hurt yourself, and he even gave you a ride home, "Amy said.

"He was not and he only gave me a ride home because of how close I am to Ella," I explained.

"Yeah right," Amy scoffed.

"Just write him down, "snapped Beckie," its only a 20% chance he ll be picked"

Amy wrote it down and moved on to Vehicles they said , Porsche, motorcycle, Prius, honda, and Suburban. Colors were red, white blue, black and pink Number of kids were 1,2. 4, 6, and 8 . Location was Las Vegas, California, Montana, Florida. and Ohio The jobs were Athlete, store owner, teacher , fashion designeer.

"Ok Sarrah Pick a number", Amy said

"Umm 7," I said not seeing why it mattered

"Okay," said Amy as she began the thing with the other girls watching

" Damb," from Katie.

Snickers from Amy.

Beckie turned her nose up.

"Hmm," Said Lynn.

"What?" I sit up to look at the paper, what's that mean i asked? the swiggles confused me.

"You Will marry Ezra, drive a black suburban and you will have 8 kids together. Go figure, and you will be a shop owner in Florida," said Amy, giggling, "wow Sarrah I didn't know you were like that,"

"What the hell?" I asked, getting angry.

"Its just a game Sarrah," said Beckie," stop being such a drama queen," Kinda bitchy.

"What kinda game is that?" Irritated.

"Its just a game," Said Katie, "stop flipping out. Geesh, "

They all looked at each other over and over with a weird look then burst out laughing the rest of the night.

Ezra s POV:

I couldn t stop thinking about her. I don t know what got into me. As I played mini golf with Ella I couldn t stop thinking about Sarrah.

"So...what s her story. I mean...you told me that she s always sick. Like does she have disorder or something?" Ella gave me a look.

"Why do you keep asking about Sarrah?" she questioned.

"Does it matter?"

"Come on, Elle. I m bored and it s something to talk about." I covered.

"Well...I m not sure what s wrong with her. All I know really is that she s sick a lot."

"She s really...determined."

"Yeah," she said smiling," That s what I admire about her. I mean, she s sick a lot, but she doesn t let that stop her."

"And what do you know about her family?"

"Not much."

"She lives in that huge house. Is she rich"

"? I don t think so. I think she has money, but she isn t rich persay. "

"Oh, cool. She seems like a good friend."

"She s great." She replied with a grin.

"And her boyfriend s a lucky guy." I said slyly. I don t know why I wanted to know, but I just HAD to know if she had a boyfriend.

"She doesn t have a boyfriend. I ve only heard of her ever having one boyfriend and he was an asshole."

"Oh, that s fucked up." I said looking down not wanting her to see my grin.

Why was I so happy she was single? I mean, she was just a little sickly girl. What the hell did she matter to me?


	6. Chapter 6

**(sorry this chapter is soo short ) Chapter 6**

**Sarrah's Pov**

**After the movie party Beckie and I decided to go shopping. I had found this cool new music store, and wanted to raid it for some good CDs I was missing and Becki wanted a romance movie and some clothes so we decided to go together. I walked in and was immediately distracted by the fact Pongo started running towards me out of nowhere and stood on his hind legs at me. **

**I bended down to pet him smiling. "Hey Pongo." **

"**Ew ... that thing could have rabies. Stop touching it," screamed Beckie.**

**And Pongo then made a noise maybe to say no i don't.**

"**I've met this one before he's a pet," begrudgingly "Ellas brothers pet," **

"**Like that's any better. Ella is a spoiled bitch," she growled. **

**I held back my urge to slap her , "No shes not shes nice and you talking like that makes you sound like a bitch," I growled back. **

**Beckie just rolled her eyes at me. I was starting to really not like her. **

"**Hey Pongo i'm going to try to find a cd, but i promise that next time i come back i'll bring you some fruit" I said still petting him. **

**Pongo licked my hand and ran off. **

**I went back to looking for Cd's**

"**Can I help you?" said a voice I knew. **

"**Oh hey Ezra, no im just looking for My chem and Bullet for my valentine," trying to keep my voice neutral as so i wasn't being an ass and so Beckie wouldn't say anything about the MASH game. "What about you?" I asked Beckie.**

"**Nothing really." She said looking off not meeting his eyes.**

"**Cool. I'll be over there if you need something," He said walking over to the counter.**

**I found the albums I wanted "I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love" as well as "Three cheers for sweet revenge" and "Scream Aim Fire"**

**I stepped up to the counter. He rung them up and only then did i realize that buying those Cds didn't really help my cause of not being a freak. Id invited Becki to be normal and ended up proving I favored a raccoon and listen to "freak music" nice going Sarrah.**

**I thanked him with a polite smile.**

"**Yup" he replied dully.**

**I collected my Cds and said "bye" **

"**bye" he replied. **

"**Bye bye," I called again being a goof. It wasn't until a little later that id realized that Pongo had followed me again.**

"**Im sorry Pongo but you have to go home." I told him.**

**He made a noise and rolled over on his stomach. **

**I scratched his belly for a few minutes as Beckie walked off in a huff. **

"**Sorry Pongo but you gotta go home," He continued to follow me, "come on," I said turning around. I got back to the store and found Ezra. **

"**I thought you left?" he asked confused. **

"**pongo keeps following me and i don't want him to run off " I blurted very bluntly . **

"**Pongo," he complained, then hooked him up by a leash. "thanks," he muttered. **

"**its ok Sorry pongo " I said scratching his head. **

**He made a noise that sounded sad and layed down. **

**After dropping of Pongo I headed for home. **

**Ezra's POV:**

**I was at work again. I'd just finished a blunt with Joey from the tv store like three shops down. I came in and just chilled in my chair. I turned up the music. It was "Drunk" by Ed Sheeran. He was a friend and I bought his EP to show my support.**

**That's when she walked in. It was getting pretty fucking ridiculous. How did this girl just keep showing up everywhere?! I ignored her as much as possible. And of course Pongo ran up to her. The little bastard wasn't making things any easier on me. I figured I'd better do my job. So I walked over.**

"**Can I help you?" I asked keeping my voice neurtral.**

"**Oh, hey, Ezra, no I'm just looking for My Chem and Bullet for my Valentine." she replied uisng the same tone, "What about you?" she said turning back to her ditsy looking little friends. Why did blondes always look so incredibly dumb. Even the ones who are smart look dumb.**

"**Nothing really." she replied not even looking in my direction.**

**I didn't take offense. I was used to people looking through me. I was an outcast. People didn't care what I did and because of the way I look they instantly stay away writing me off as some sort of delinquent. If only they knew I was the son of a wealthy businessman and had the same charm and charisma. When I wanted to.**

"**Cool, I'll be over there if you need something." I said walking back to the counter my job done.**

**A while later she came up with her CDs and I rang them up. **

"**Thanks." She said with a small polite smile.**

"**Yup," I replied pretending I was bored. Really my heart was beating extra fast and I was honestly nervous.**

"**Bye!" she called.**

"**Bye." I replied.**

"**Bye Bye!" she called again. And I thought it was cute.**

**I smiled to myself that day. It was a good day.**


End file.
